Michiko/Skills
|- align="center" | Michiko at Kaineng Center |style="background: "|"None Shall Pass!", "On Your Knees!", "Retreat!", "Shields Up!", "You Will Die!", Auspicious Blow, Axe Rake, Balanced Stance, Berserker Stance, Bull's Strike, Counter Blow, Defensive Stance, Dismember, Disrupting Chop, Distracting Blow, Drunken Blow, Fierce Blow, Furious Axe, Heavy Blow, Jaizhenju Strike, Protector's Defense, Renewing Smash, Savage Slash, Seeking Blade, Shield Bash, Signet of Strength, Staggering Blow, Standing Slash, Sun and Moon Slash, Swift Chop, Tiger Stance, Warrior's Cunning, Wild Blow |style="background: "|Bestial Mauling, Called Shot, Choking Gas, Concussion Shot, Conflagration, Debilitating Shot, Determined Shot, Disrupting Lunge, Distracting Shot, Dual Shot, Energizing Wind, Favorable Winds, Flame Trap, Focused Shot, Kindle Arrows, Lightning Reflexes, Maiming Strike, Marauder's Shot, Nature's Renewal, Needling Shot, Pin Down, Poisonous Bite, Pounce, Precision Shot, Primal Echoes, Quickening Zephyr, Run as One, Savage Pounce, Savage Shot, Scavenger Strike, Seeking Arrows, Snare, Splinter Shot, Storm Chaser, Throw Dirt, Tranquility, Viper's Nest, Whirling Defense, Zojun's Haste |style="background: "|Aegis, Balthazar's Aura, Blessed Signet, Convert Hexes, Deny Hexes, Divine Intervention, Draw Conditions, Ethereal Light, Extinguish, Gift of Health, Guardian, Holy Veil, Jamei's Gaze, Judge's Insight, Karei's Healing Circle, Life Bond, Purge Signet, Rebirth, Release Enchantments, Resurrection Chant, Reverse Hex, Scourge Healing, Shield Guardian, Signet of Devotion, Signet of Rage, Signet of Rejuvenation, Smite Hex, Spear of Light, Spell Shield, Spirit Bond, Stonesoul Strike |style="background: "|Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Bone Minions, Animate Vampiric Horror, Barbed Signet, Barbs, Blood Drinker, Chilblains, Dark Aura, Dark Bond, Dark Pact, Death Nova, Defile Enchantments, Defile Flesh, Demonic Flesh, Enfeebling Blood, Enfeebling Touch, Faintheartedness, Fetid Ground, Gaze of Contempt, Jaundiced Gaze, Mark of Pain, Oppressive Gaze, Order of Pain, Parasitic Bond, Plague Touch, Reckless Haste, Rend Enchantments, Rigor Mortis, Rotting Flesh, Shivers of Dread, Signet of Agony, Soul Feast, Strip Enchantment, Suffering, Taste of Death, Taste of Pain, Unholy Feast, Vampiric Bite, Vampiric Swarm, Vile Miasma, Vile Touch, Wallow's Bite, Weaken Armor, Well of Blood, Well of Weariness, Well of the Profane |style="background: "|Accumulated Pain, Ancestor's Visage, Arcane Echo, Arcane Larceny, Arcane Mimicry, Auspicious Incantation, Complicate, Conjure Nightmare, Cry of Frustration, Ether Signet, Feedback, Hex Eater Signet, Ignorance, Illusion of Pain, Kitah's Burden, Lyssa's Balance, Mantra of Flame, Mantra of Frost, Mantra of Inscriptions, Mantra of Resolve, Overload, Power Return, Revealed Hex, Signet of Disenchantment, Signet of Humility, Soothing Images, Unnatural Signet |style="background: "|Air Attunement, Arc Lightning, Bed of Coals, Blinding Flash, Blurred Vision, Breath of Fire, Burning Speed, Churning Earth, Conjure Lightning, Dragon's Stomp, Earth Attunement, Enervating Charge, Gale, Glyph of Essence, Icy Prism, Immolate, Lightning Orb, Lightning Hammer, Lightning Strike, Lightning Touch, Maelstrom, Obsidian Flame, Rust, Shock Arrow, Smoldering Embers, Stoning, Teinai's Crystals, Teinai's Prison, Teinai's Wind, Vapor Blade, Ward Against Melee, Ward of Stability |style="background: "|Black Lotus Strike, Black Mantis Thrust, Blades of Steel, Blinding Powder, Caltrops, Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, Critical Strike, Dark Prison, Dark Escape, Desperate Strike, Disrupting Stab, Enduring Toxin, Exhausting Assault, Expose Defenses, Expunge Enchantments, Falling Spider, Golden Phoenix Strike, Heart of Shadow, Horns of the Ox, Impale, Jungle Strike, Mantis Touch, Mark of Death, Mark of Instability, Mirrored Stance, Repeating Strike, Return, Scorpion Wire, Shadowy Burden, Shameful Fear, Signet of Malice, Siphon Speed, Spirit Walk, Unseen Fury, Viper's Defense, Way of Perfection, Way of the Fox, Way of the Lotus, Wild Strike |style="background: "| Ancestors' Rage, Anguished Was Lingwah, Binding Chains, Cruel Was Daoshen, Destruction, Disenchantment, Displacement, Dissonance, Dulled Weapon, Earthbind, Essence Strike, Explosive Growth, Feast of Souls, Gaze from Beyond, Ghostly Haste, Lamentation, Life, Lively Was Naomei, Protective Was Kaolai, Resilient Was Xiko, Resilient Weapon, Restoration, Shadowsong, Shelter, Signet of Creation, Soothing, Spirit Burn, Spirit Siphon, Spirit to Flesh, Spirit Transfer, Vital Weapon, Wailing Weapon, Weapon of Shadow, Wielder's Boon |- |} Category:Skill trainer subpages